When are they coming back?
by Phanicatthe21Hamiltonfallout
Summary: Continuation after Lodestar in my mind. SPOILERS (Duh) Sophie finds Amy and insists o bring her to the lost cities where she will be kept a secret. The gang (I'm sorry) try to save Amy and Sophie's parents while coping with loss and the challenges facing them. This also might have a Humor and maybe a little bit of romance too! (I don't even know don't ask, but I have some ideas :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola senoritos, I'm back again with new trash. So trust me when I already know this sucks. I only really started writing this because I couldn't find a fanfic with what I wanted (the fan base is so small:( )so I wrote my own! If this gains momentum (which it won't ) o still probably won't be updating regularly because I procrastinate and I suck. Maybe once a week? Ha like that'll happen I'm about as bad as Dan Howell, if you're wondering and If you don't know who that is we can't be friends… unless you're like eight then haha just kidding). Also the chapters will probably be short or really long depending on my motivation that day soooo. Also I want to try to keep this pretty close to the original so there'll be no profanity (for the most part) but maybe the occasional damn or hell or whatever. But that's in the story, not for me you little shits. *gasp* great now I have to wash my mouth out with soap. Warning; I am a Foster-Keefe shipper but I probably will add somes Fitz action because no one can deny that there's chemistry there. Warning #2: TYPOS! I get annoyed with typos myself so I do apologize in advance for it because I am typing this partially on my iPod which SUCKS (not the iPod I'm not a total brat I just suck at typing on it) I thought this would be short lol I hate long intros. It'll be shorter from now on (probably straight to the point) with notes at the end or special announcements the end. Tell me if you like *cough* no one will *cough* and comment with requests and ideas yada yada and without further ado (because I'm impatient) my continuation of Lodestar….**

"Sophie?" Amy or Natalie as she was known now took a few tentative steps forward.

Sophie froze. Her whole world was crashing down around her. Wide-eyed, she stared at her sister jaw-dropped. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. It's all a dream. She thought. No. would she have to go through the whole thing with her family? Will she even know their new names so she could see them? Would she even be able to do it again?

Everything hit her with full force once again as Keefe grabbed her hand and whispered something unintelligible. Keefe's palm felt a clammy, or maybe that was hers and she said, "Amy?"

"I-I'm Natalie...Who's- why does that sound familiar? How do I know your name? Wha-whats going on? I-I-I don't understand….you.. You're from my dreams."she stuttered, blinking. Sophie rushed forward and flung her arms around her sister sobbing. At this point, the didn't care about Alden's warnings all she knew was that the Neverseen had her family but her sister escaped. And she was okay. For about 5 seconds Amy froze, confused. Then she hesitantly put her arms around her sister.

"Sophie?" She whispered again. Sophie sighed.

Just then, Amy clutched her head in pain and groaned as she staggered over and fell on the couch.

"Amy!" Sophie yelped as she rushed over to her sister. She turned to Keefe, Tears in her eyes. "Whats happening to her?" She said slightly panicked. Just then Sandor, Brielle, Alden, and Fitz rushed in. Sophie looked at Fitz for a few seconds, puzzled because she hadn't noticed he left for his father. Amy flinched and jumped in terror at the two goblins.

Everyone started talking at once. Brielle was saying that they should quickly leave before the Neverseen comes back, Sandor nodding along and muttering about leaving them alone for one minute, Fitz asking his father what they should do while glaring at Sophie and Keefes hand which were still intertwined, and Alden demanding what they were thinking revealing themselves. Keefe just stood there solemnly, tightening his grip on Sophie's hand. Sophie squeezed back quickly and Amy cringed plugging her ears and plopping onto the couch again, a tear rolling down her cheek. Sophie glanced at her sister and yelled, " STOP!"

Everyone quiets except for Alden

"Honestly Sophie, I gave you one rule, one condition yet you still disobey! Well," he said pulling out his imparter, "Now u have to call the washers in to clean up this mess, find s good human foster home-"

"No." Sophie heard her voice say quietly, but abruptly.

"What?"

"No. I can't do it again."

"Well of course you won't," Alden said in an attempt at a soothing voice, "That'll be a job for the washers and we'll be long gone by then."

" And send her to a foster home?" Sophie asked dangerously as anger singed the she of her voice. She tried to take a deep breath and tried to tie a new knot of emotions under her ribs and failed. She was too out of control. "The Neverseen might still be after her!" Amy now was sat up confused

"Who-" she started to say before Alden interrupted.

"We'll make sure she is VERY hidden there's no-"

"No!" Sophie said again anger underlining her voice, "They found them once they'll finder her again! I can't let that happen!"

"So what do you propose?" Sandor asked in a squeaky voice afraid of what she might say.

Sophie paused and then planted her feet in front of her sister, daring anyone to try to move her.

"We need to take her to the lost cities."

 **Yay! Ok if you like this don't worry! I know it's pretty short (kind of) but I just ended it here because It way more dramatic. I'm already writing the next part. Also comment all of my mistakes because I don't was to proofread and I know you little poops love that crap. Also should I do like one of those "Next time on.." things? Or is that stupid? Well that's assuming people actually READ this, which Cal, calm down.**

 **CALLIE**

 **OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie, you know we can't do that."

"Why not she replied fiercely. "You did for me."

"You know very well that that's a different case." He started to fiddle with his imparted, making Sophie remember he had it out. They made eye contact and Sophie snatched it out of his hand using telekinesis. He tried to fight back but it was no use. He was no match for Sophie Foster. He gave his son a stare, a please talk some sense into her stare and Fitz looked back and forth between his father and friends and stuck himself next to Sophie.

"She's right."

Alden rolled his eyes. "Fitz please have some common sense, you can't just be blinded by some silly little c-"

"Dad! We can't just leave her!"

Amy stood up.

"Ok," a still a little dizzy from her headache which still thumped in the back of her head. "I'm still here you know! And I would appreciate it if you could not just talk like I'm not. What are the lost cities? What's nightfall ?And HOW DID YOU PULL THAT OUT OF HIS HAND?! Yeah okay, my sister a superhero. You could barely run the mile run for P.E." she frowned. "How so I know that?" Sophie waited for Keefe to tease her about P.E. but he seemed to realize, even for Keefe it wasn't an amazing time to joker although she did see traces of a smirk on his face."Anyway," Amy continued, "I was able to ignore…...Gigantor over there" she said gesturing towards Sandor. Keefe smiled again. They were going to get along great. "But I'm so confused, please someone explain what's going on? Where are my parents?" she finished in a hoarse whisper.

Sophie let go of Keefes hand which she hadn't stopped clutching since the beginning of Amy's headache and sat down her sister and took the spar next to her.

"Amy," Sophie started.

"Natalie." Amy no, Natalie corrected. Sophie winced.

"Natalie" Sophie restarted. "You know elves and goblins and gnomes-"

"Like Me. Forkles?" Amy asked and then scrunched her eyebrows like she didn't know where that came from. Sophie breathed in a sharp breath and felt tears prick her eyes. Fitz sat next to her and transmitted let me try. She nodded and he started almost the exact same way he did when he told her she was an elf and whisked her away to a new world. Her world. As soon as he finished Amy shot back "Prove it."

"Prove it?" Fitz said. He smiles back at Sophie again. She's like you. Keefe rolled his eyes. "What have we said about telepathic conversations?"

"Oh, calm down. " Fitz retorted.

"Telepathy?"

"Yeah." Sophie said, " That's Fitz' talent." She waved her hand in Fitz direction nd mine. Well, I have a few but that was the first one I got."

"Fitz? What kind of name is that?" Amy questioned, raising her eyebrows. Keefe chuckled and Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Oh yah, that reminds me introductions. This is Fitz of course, this is Keefe, she ignored the flirty look she was giving both of them, "that's Alden. Umm, that's Grizel and-"

"Miss Foster, we really must get going now." Said a squeaky but firm voice.

"That's Sandor. He's my body guard."

"Body guard? What for?"

"We can't talk about that later, but now Sandors right. We need to go soon."

"No, now!"

"Fine, A-" she paused,"Natalie give me your hand."

Natalie looked at it for a moment then grabbed it.

"Wait, where do we take her?" Sophie asked Sandor.

"Havenfield… for now, this is not permanent."

Sophie helped Natalie hobble towards the door an outside, and begins to hold up her crystal before stopping.

"Okay, I need you to focus very hard on my hand and nothing else okay? We're about to light leap, which I'll explain later. It'll be a strange tickley light feeling, got it?" Natalie nodded.

Sophie just started to walk into the light when Keefe winked at her.

"Save some concentration for yourself, we don't want ANOTHER incident, alright?"

Sophie felt a whole other fluttering feeling fill her stomach and chest as she leapt away.

 **hOI**

 **HOLY CRAP. I MESSED UP. I CALLED GRIZRL BRIELLE AND I AM ASHAMED, LORD JESUS FIRGIVE ME. As soon as be of you beautiful reader pointed out, I needed up however I have an explanation. I recently have reread lodestar and Brielle's death was on my mind and struck my heart and calm yourself Shannon. No, my dear child, you are not being rude, for it is I who now I disgraced Brielle's legacy my she Rest In Peace and live on in our hearts and sweet mems. Anywho, thanks for all of your reviews (all five of you) and thanks for reading, blah blah blah author stuff I wasn't really satisfied (I'm looking at you BlackSwanGirl ;))with this chapter but oh well maybe it'll get better. And yes, I know that this also isn't very long but hey, don't judge me. Also, if there's a it's supposed to be a quote thing but my iPod bluh-blah and I don't want to proofread. (Yes I know you recommended a computer but it's 1:00 am where I am rn and if I go get it I'll be in trouble.) Oh, also one of you said to do a "next time on" thing so**

 **NEXT TIME ON CONTINUATION OF LODESTAR (catchy title ammiright? Ad also I don't know if you wants like part of the dialogue or summary soooo)**

 **Sophie takes Amy to Havenfield and she may cause some problems with Biana and dex (holy crap it tried autocorrect "dex" to "sexy"). And you heard right Bianca and Dex are in the next chapter. Black swan, tension, and a mischievous imp. Grady deals with boys and Amy is in wonderland. ( was that good)**

 **CALLIE**

 **OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

****HELLO! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. SORRY. ITLL BE UP ON TOMORROW.****

 ** **I've decided to upload every week on Wednesday! (Uh-Huh)****

 **P.s. Also, I need your opinions! Should I call Sophie's sister Amy or Natalie in future chapters? Like, in the non-dialogue?**

 **P.s.s. I'm really bored in between posting sooooooooo if you have any questions about me or my writing just ask! Tell me if you want to actually do this. If so, do you want it to be it's own chapter or added on in the beginning or end? (It won't interfere with real chapter which I'll do first)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys gals and non-binary pals!(just roll with it) Ok so I know I told everyone this in my first intro but who gives a crap about that right? One of you asked if I'm Sokeefe or Sofitz and I'm…. Sodex! Jk. I'm Sokeefe although you might not be able to tell….. I don't know if Sophie will end up with anyone so hopefully it doesn't bother any bother you Sofitzs! There will be elements of both throughout. Hope that clears things up, enjoy! ^_~**

When they arrived at Havenfield, Grady and Edaline rushed out to their daughter but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Amy.

"Weird!" She said grinning.

"And who's this?" Grady asked Alden.

"It's Foster's little sister." Keefe answered before Alden could, draping his arm around Sophie's shoulder. Sophie was too worried to shake it off and it felt nice anyway. What if they didn't want her? Of course they would! Would they?

"Sister?" Edaline asked.

"Yup."

"How did this happen?" Keefe smirked, ignoring both Fitz' and Grady's glare. but Sophie saw he was just trying to keep his cool. Sophie didn't know why, but Keefe seemed to be taking this hard. His grip tightened on her.

"Well-"

"We can talk about this later, let's get inside." Alden said ushering them all to the house. Keefes shoulder fell off but Sophie never left Amy's hand. Amy looked up in awe at the fields and Havenfield. She caught a glimpse of Verdi, the resident T-Rex.

"Uh, Sophie!?" She started, tugging at Sophie's tunic like a small child "w-what's that?"

Sophie turned and smiled. "I'll explain everything later."

They walked inside and Alden spoke first. "Sophie, why don't you take Natalie on a house tour with the boys? I'm going to fill your parents in."

"But they're not your parents." Amy said.

"Amy!" Sophie said reflexively, punching her sisters shoulder.

"That's quite alright." Edaline said. "She doesn't understand yet."

"Come on." Keefe said grabbing Sophie's other hand and pulling the sisters upstairs. Fitz followed mumbling something and of course tailing them was Sandor and Grizel.

Keefe opened the door and let go of Sophie's hand. She hoped her palms weren't as sweaty as they felt. Keefe ran and jumped onto Sophie's bed, knocking Ella out of place.

"Keefe!" He shrugged and stooped down and ceremonially placed it back on the bed exaggerating it with a flourish. Sophie rolled her eyes. Fitz plopped down next to Keefe. Sophie sat against the headboard, grabbed Ella and put her knees up. Keefe gave her an offended look and she rolled her eyes again.

"This… is your room?" Amy asked.

"Yah." Said Sophie

"You guys must be rich!"

"Well, not exactly. To humans yes. But all elves have extremely lavish homes and are 'rich'."

"No fair!" Sophie shrugged.

"Ok, so we need to talk," Amy said being serious for a moment.

Keefe sat up. "Ooooh girl talk!" He crossed his legs and waved his hands and raised his voice an octave while talking. "So! What boys do we like? Sophie you should TOTALLY get together with Valin!" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up Keefe!" Sophie said shoving him hard while blushing madly.

"Who's Valin?" Amy said smirking putting back on her annoying little sister vibe. Keefe grinned too and gave her a high-five.

"Hes- no one, nevermind!" Sophie said.

"He's a boy that likes her at school."

"Aw, fitz, not you too!"

"Someone LIKES HER?"

"Yup."

"You don't have to acts so surprised about it." Sophie mumbled crossing her arms.

"So do you like him"

"Ew, no."

"So who do you like?" she asked. Keefe smirked and glanced over.

"Natalie!"

"Don't say or Dex'll have a field day." he said under his breath, but not quietly enough for the others not to hear.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Okay, I refuse to believe that someone as smart as you is that naive"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Not sure she wanted to know.

"Who's Dex?"

"He's one of my best friends." sophie said indignantly. Fitz looked at the ground for a second twisting his cognate ring but then looked up.

"Aw," he said pouting his lip and making big teal puppy dog eyes. "I thought we were friends."

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I would like to meet his Dex."Amy said raising her nose.

"Umm, i don't know if we can." Sophie said.

"Aw, come on sophie," Keefe added playfully, "don't ruin the mood."

"No, Natalie I'm sorry it's just that… i think you're a secret. We cant tell anyone. Or the Neverseen might come for you too." Sophie said quietly.

"Wow, wait to go." Keefe said standing up.

"What happened to my parents?"

 **Sorry! I know it's short but I've been very busy lately and this is already late sooooo. In other news, at my school we have this nerd competition called OBOB (look it up) where we answer questions about 16 books (it's how I got introduced to kotlc) so I've been reading but I made it to regionals!**

 **P.s. Also, I need your opinions! Should I call Sophie's sister Amy or Natalie in future chapters? Like, in the non-dialogue?**

 **P.s.s. I'm really bored in between posting sooooooooo if you have any questions about me or my writing just ask! Tell me if you want to actually do this. If so, do you want it to be it's own chapter or added on in the begining or end? (It won't interfere with real chapter which I'll do first) also i hope you guys won't mind but im going to make Sophie ave a birthday sometime and i cant find her birthday so im gonna make it up. 15s a good age for a first kiss right? I MEAN WHAT.**


	5. Chapter 5

S **HUT UP. I KNOW. I PROCRASTINATE LETS MOVE ON.**

 **also;**

 **I know! I lied about Bianca and dex but they're in this chapter so no hard feelings?**

Sophie sat down and glanced at Keefe who quickly stood up and walked over to Sophie.

"Uh, I'll go and see if Fitz has convinced Grady and edaline yet!" He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and briskly walked out of the room.

Sophie turned to Amy who was now sitting on the other side. "Long story short. A group called the neverseen is trying to destroy elcin society. They have this plan called Lodestar, which we don't know much about. Somehow...someway this involves our parents."

"So who's going to get them back?" She asked both sadly and angrily.

"My friends and I are working with an organization called the Black Swan to get them back…. and we will. It just might… take a bit."

Natalie clutched her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said "This is just a lot to process."

"Hey no problem." Sophie said putting her hand on her sisters back. Natalie sat up after a minute cringing.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked.

"It's just my head." Sophie had forgot.

"Oh lets go down and talk to Grady and Edaline." They walked downstairs and saw Biana, Dex, Linh, and Tam as well as Fitz and Keefe.

"Oh!" Sophie said. "Natalie, this is Dex, Tam, Linh and Biana."

Linh walks up to Sophie's sister and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Fitz told is everything. I'm so sorry." Natalie blushed and said a sheepish "thanks" and Biana stepped forward too.

"I like your shoes!" Natalie said .

"Really? Thanks! I just got them the other day, I would've DIED if I walked by that window without buying them." Biana said posing. Soon the three of them were giggling away like they had been friends for years. Dex walked up behind Sophie with a dimpled grin. "Well they seem to be getting along." Sophie shook her head in an amused way. She heard Tam whisper something that sounded a lot like "ridiculous" under his breath. Now that she thought about it, her sister was a lot like Biana, being trendy and popular. Sophie was just glad they got along. She walked over to join her friends while the boys stood awkwardly in the back, afraid to ruin the moment. The girls were having a wonderful conversation about the latest fashions, what talents Biana and Linh had, the elvin world in general, with Natalie going "really?", "Wow!", or "cool!" about every five seconds. Natalie turned to her sister. "Can we go to Biana's house? Please!?" Sophie rubbed her arm. "I don't know… it may not be a good idea.. or safe-"

"Ridiculous!" Bianca interjected. "Everglen is extremely safe! We'll have the bodyguards too!"

"Well.. ask Alden."

"Dad!"

Brian called dragging Sophie and Natalie by the wrists walking over to him. " Can they come over?"

"Well.." he said. Alden gave Grady a pleading look like "please give me an excuse not to"

"I don't see why not." Grady said anyway. It would be good for Natalie to, ah, learn, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, I quite agree." Edaline adds. Sophie was in disbelief. She couldn't tell if they were taking pity on the girl or she had won them over with her undeniable charisma. She sighed. "But we can't leap inside! What if someone sees her?" She asked.

"The gnomes!" Dex puts in, before backing off from a glare from Sophie.

"Well I suppose.." Alden says.

"But what about my parents?" Sophie asks, glancing at Grady and Esaline to see if she'd accidentally insulted them.

"There's no reason to worry." He tries. Sophie rolls her eyes at the once comforting phrase.

"It's settled then!" Keefe enthuses, leaning casually against Sophie's shoulder yet again, almost literally jumping into the conversation. This earned Sophie an awkward glance from Biana (maybe a glare?) and a raised eyebrow from Natalie. It also got a beaming look from Edaline, an annoyed blush from Fitz, a scowl from both Sandor and Grady. She resisted the urge to facepalm. Couldn't she interact with her friend, Keefe without getting strange reactions from everyone? And no that she saw it, Tam was looking at Biana with a hurt look in his eyes and Dex looked similar to Biana. Why God..? She thought. Why me? Before she could herself, Grady Grabbed her elbow and pulled she away. In front of everybody. Thanks dad! After an awkward moment Sophie said, "I'll go find Flori."

"I'll go too!" Dex says. Tam shrugs and starts to follow them out. Lung gives him a funny look.

"What?" He says defensively, "Nothing better to do in here." He states a little quieter, a little pink tinge on his cheeks.

Sophie sighed as she walked outside, trying to take in the day she'd just experienced. Dex walked beside her in a comfortable silence while Tam trailed close behind. They leisurely walked up the small hill towards Calla's Panakes, the sweet smell blowing in the wind. She'd have to make starkflower stew sometime soon. As she suspected, Flori was there, singing some sort of melancholy tune.

""Flori?" Sophie asked. The gnome flinched, not realizing that they were there. She laughed, a high happy ring sound.

"You scared me!" She says.

"Sorry," Dex apologized, "We need to ask a favor."

"No problem! What is it?"

"Well," Tam butt in, flipping his silver bangs. "We need you to take us to Everglen." He paused, then added "Please." Tam has spent a lot of time with gnome because they had helped he and Linh when they were living in the woods while they were going to Exillium. They were a very big help, and probably the reason Tam and Linh survived. Watching Tam talk, Sophie couldn't help but feel a sense of cool that radiated off of him, not unlike Keefe or Fitz. Yet dissimilarly, **(is that a word?)** he has an "I don't care" vibe that adds on to it. Sophie didn't feel an attraction towards him, though she acknowledges that he is very good lookin(, but instead feel a strong admiration of his confidence.

"How many people?"

"Let's see, uhh.. seven. Is that okay?" Sophie asks.

"Oh yes, fine. I'm ready when you are."

They make a little bit of small talk walking back and return to all of their friends laughing at some brilliant joke Keefe had made. What else? Grady, Edaline, Alden, and now Tiergan were talking to the side, occasionally glancing at Sophie's sister.

"Flori is ready when you are." Sophie announced. They all got up and Alden said he should leap there soon. They walked outside. Keefe cracked another joke and Biana and Dex started to laugh as Tam rolled his eyes, the end of his lips slightly upturned begrudgingly. Linh marched along humming and making small rainbows with moisture from the air as Fitz watched in awe. Sophie felt a strange tug in her gut. Or heart. She couldn't tell, but it almost felt like a pang of jealousy. But that's weird. Of course it wasn't that. Meanwhile a slightly overwhelmed Amy -no, Natalie- hung onto her hand asking rapid fire questions.

"A real gnome?!"

"Yes."

"Like Mr. Forkle's?" She then frowned, as if wondering where that came from.

Sophie's heart twisted and she gave her sister's hand a quick squeeze.

"..no, not really."

"What does she actually look like?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait."

Natalie sighed but continued. She felt something inherently right when she was around Sophie. And Sophie felt the same way. With her sister holding on tight, she really felt truly content, yet also there was an uncontrollable fear liking inside her. Fear that her sister will be taken away, that she'll never see her old family again, that they'll be trapped forever or worse.. no, she couldn't thinks about that.

As they reached the Panakes Natalie grinned . "Is that the tree?! It smell so amazing!"

"I made a perfume for Sophie. " Dex said. "I could make one for you too."

"Would you? Thanks!" Natalie said, punching his arm lightly. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "It's really no big deal.." Sophie didn't know if she should feel slightly betrayed that she was making one for her sister as well or happy that they were getting along.

"Wow!" Natalie said when she saw the gnome. "You must be Flori! Nice to meet you." Natalie said smiling sweetly. While they chattered, Keefe appeared next to Sophie.

"Huh." He said looking and her sister.

"What?" Sophie asked, almost defensively.

"Foster, how are you so awkward yet you raised by the same people as her?"

"Hey!" She exclaimed shouldering him.

"Just saying!" He responds raising his hands in defeat. "I mean maybe she got the poise, and you got the looks." He immediately flushed, realizing what he just said and decided that his feet were very interesting. Sophie's stomach felt a rush of butterflies. It also left Sophie to ponder about what he had meant. Did he just imply that I'm pretty? She thought what does that mean? She still felt this happiness inside her. She rubbed the spot under her ribs. She didn't notice that Fitz was glaring yet again. It was probably a good thing though, she didn't need a whole other layer of confusion.

"Well.." Keefe started a moment later trying to play it cool, "Obviously not as awesome looking as me, but close behind." he said, mussing his hair, as of he needed it.

"Hey, you two!" Fitz yelled agitated, halfway in the tunnel that had appeared. "Unless you plan on being left behind, I suggest you get in hole despite the fact that your hair will get dirty!"

Keefe gave a mischievous half smile and jogged over to the hole.

"No need to get your panties in a twist, Fitzroy!" He called down, "I know your win a hurry, but I'm sure Mr. Snuggles is waiting patiently for you." She could almost hear the eyes rolling. He gave Sophie one last smirk before he disappeared down it too. She followed him down. "And I'm sure Mrs. Stinkbottom is waiting for you!" Fitz shot back. Sophie heard a snort from Biana and a snicker no doubt from Tam. She felt roots wrap around her and heard "Alright Bangs Boy, I said it once I'll say it again, stuffed animals are so the new cool. Maybe we get you one too! Ohh, an alicorn? Can't forget the glitter. It can be silver to match your bangs!"

Everyone laughed. "Now I'd pay to see that." Linh said.

"Brace yourselves!" Flori warned before anymore teasing could ensue. A beautiful melody filled the cave and they shot forward.

 **Hello! Sorry again for any errors in spelling or grammar or whatever, I'm too lazy to spell chack and where I am rn it's 3:24 am. This was a semi-long chapter but I'm still not really happy with it oh well I can't write what did I expect? Hope you babes enjoyed... okay peace. ✌️**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shit. I recently read through the story and I did NOT realize there were so many typos dear lord I'm sorry. I'm starting to realize that this is less of a continuation and more of a trashy fanfic. It's mostly because I'm an idiot who doesn't know how to write action. Oh well**.

About 5 minutes later they reached Everglen. Della was already outside waiting. Flori brought them up and waved goodbye quickly. The eight kids walked up to the door each receiving a big hug from Alden's wife Tam rather uncomfortably and including Natalie who was a little surprised. The stroll in and Natalie gasps. "This is amazing!" She turns to Biana. "This is your house?"

Biana laughed. "Yes, and if you like these shoes you'd better follow me."

Natalie and Linh both eagerly followed her and Sophie hung back for a second with the boys, arms crossed. "They're going to get along great. Couldn't we just play base quest?" Keefe laughed. "Later Foster. Right now I do believe we have some shoes to try on." Tam raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Well yes of course!" Responded Keefe. Sophie rolled her eyes as she was gently pushed forward by Keefe and Tam groaned. Fitz smiled at the discomfort of his friends and trudged forward with them. When Sophie entered she saw her sister was already wearing a pair of bright pink shoes with holographic glitter scattered and jewelry firming multiple lines on top. In short, nothing that Sophie would even consider wearing. However, Natalie looked as if she had just found the meaning of life.

"And.." biana continued bent over rummaging through s box in her giant walk-in closet, "I have the matching purse!" She finishes victoriously, a glittering monstrosity dangling from her fingers.

"No!" Natalie gasps looking up from her feet to see her new friend nodding smugly. Even Linh who was busy looking at an aqua colored pair of one in heels in another corner of the closet got up to look. She sees Natalie posing in front of the mirror and nods approvingly. "Now to find you a dress!" she says as the girls go giggling into the closet. Only then when Dex awkwardly clears his throat and Tam says "I miss the gnomes" does Biana look up to the doorway. She grinned and dashed over grabbing Sophie's wrist and pulling her in.

"Girls only!" With that she slams the door in the 4 others' face. Dex stiffly put a hand on the back of his neck not knowing what to do with the guys. Some hushed whispers came from inside and the door opened once more. "Ok, Dex can come in." and in one swift movement Dex was also taken by the wrist and lugged in and the door slammed once more. The others turned to each other. Keefe pouted."So what do we do now?" Tam asks.

"Come on," Fitz says gesturing to his bedroom, "we can just hang till the girls are done."

"And Dex." Keefe chimed in as the walked through the door. Fitz plops down on his bed, Keefe next to him and Tam on a chair in the corner next to a bookshelf.

"What do you think that was about anyway?" Fitz asks.

"What, Dex?" Tam inquires.

"Yeah, why do you think they let him in and not us?" Fitz sighs looking up at the ceiling.

"Prob-" Tam starts before Keefe cuts him of sitting up.

"No way!"

"What?" Fitz asks also sitting up,

"You're jealous of Dizznee!" Keefe accuses.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Keefe say the tiniest bit of anger creeping into his voice. He calms himself down and less than a second later he waggles his eyebrows. "Want to be in their with Sophie do you?" He asks suggestively.

"Oh come on if anyone's jealous it's you!" Fitz says defensively.

Keefe looks knocked down, vulnerable even for a second before pulling on a smile and gasps dramatically. "What ever would make you think that?" He shoots back clutching his heart flamboyantly.

"Oh don't think I didn't see you flirting with her!"

"Hm, is that anger I hear? Besides it's not like I flirt exclusively, it's part of the Keefe package." The blonde counters.

Before Fitz could retort, Tam snickers quietly in the corner where he had been silently enjoying the show.

"Oh don't even get me started on you and Biana, Song!" Keefe bursts out. Tam's eyes flash with shock before they go back to his usual steely glare, especially at the use of his Keefe-given nickname.

Fitz is looking very surprised at this point. "What about Biana?" He asks cautiously eyeing Tam.

"Nothing!" Tam says flipping his silver tips bangs.

"Uh-huh." Keefe smirks, successfully changing the subject

"What?" Fitz asks again perturbed that he hasn't been answered.

"I..yo-..um.. nothing!" Tam stammers again.

"Im confused." Fitz declares.

"When are you not? You know you're really not observant." Keefe laughs into a facepalm.

"Whatever,can we talk about something else please?" Tam half begs. They explore Fitz room for a little while and then decide that the girls have had long enough to look at clothes. The get up and stroll over. They open the door to a strange and oddly glittery sight.

After the door shuts Girls pov (I'm thinking this is mostly going to be Dex's pov)

Dex falls into Sophie's arms then quickly straightens. He blushes. "Thanks." He says thankful to be saved from an awkward time with the other boys.

"No problem" Sophie smiles, " to be honest I need you right about as much as you need me." She whispers to him as they walk towards the closet. There is a full length mirror and a changing screen. There were four plush chairs set up about six feet in front of the closet so the the wearer could pose and let others give judgment. Dex flopped into one and pulled out a tiny wrench and some gears to tinker with in his hands absentmindedly. The girls (besides Sophie) are crowded in the closet (well not really crowded the thing was huge! It could probably easily seat a party of ten if remodeled.). They seemed to finally reach a verdict when Sophie's new sister poked her head out. "Sophie! C'mere!" There was no family resemblance but Natalie was still pretty and she sort of an airy charm about her.. Anyway, Sophie walked up and nodded smiling lightly. Natalie clutched yet another pink item and skipped off to the changing screen. A minute later she emerged in dazzling pink attire, sparkling profusely. Yet it wasn't really a trashy sparkle.. it was more of a _shine_ that radiated off of her. She looked great with the pink tunic and the matching shoe-purse combo. The giggled when she saw herself in the mirror admiring the clothing. "Natalie!" Linh exclaimed after seeing her. "You look amazing!" Biana added "Beautiful!" Sophie said. Natalie just beamed. With her smiling like that, Dex couldn't help but smile along.

 **Hey! Sort this is ended abruptly but I'm too tired to finish, I'll end the scene next chapter. Also I don't know why but since Dex has no one I'm like him and Natalie? Idk why but I like it, tell me what you think.**

 **A. Ham**


	7. Chapter 7

**CALLIE IS THE NAME UPLOADING LATE IS MY GAME**

 **So a guest called booksaremylife strangely like my story? Idk crazy them but thanks 3 The also asked for more Sophitz and I will definitely put more in but this is going to mainly be team foster Keefe story cuz that's what I ship, sorry!**

Natalie catches Dexs eye and smile wider, if that was possible "what about Dex?" She asked.

"What about Dex?" Dex questioned cautiously a little scared for what might come next.

"Well, you need a makeover!"

"No, I barely stopped Biana with just the hair last time-"

"Last time?"

"Yeah, uhh we were hanging out and Biana decided to do my hair."

"I'd LOVE to see that!" Nat said, eyes sparkling and an alluring way. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand. He blushed again. He'd have to control that, he was flushing much it was starting to become his natural skin. He took a moment to even put his body temperature in attempt to tame his blush which surprisingly worked. Natalie (surprisingly strong by the way) pulled him up and started to drag him to the large decorated vanity near the closet.

"I.. uhhh.. wh-.. what about Sophie!" Dex said clambering for any kind of excuse. Sophie who had been absently fidgeting with her glove looked up quickly.

"What? No! Dex!" She exclaimed, shocked at his betrayal.

"Sorry!" Dex yelped as the girls suddenly turned their attention to Sophie like a pack of velociraptors in an human move that his mother had watched (which was totally unrealistic by the way. Who could have thought up those ridiculous "dinosaurs" anyway).

(Mostly) Sophie's POV

Dec did not look remotely sorry. Amused even.

"DEX DIZZNEE I WILL NOT FORGET THIS!" She screeched as the three girls pounced. It was amazing. And Terrifying. Natalie paused momentarily and turned to Dex.

"Disney?" She asked, amused. "Like Walt Disney? Disney World?"

"No!" Dex said indignantly. "It's spelled differently." He mumbled a bit embarrassed by his last name.

"Don't worry." Nat said, "I think it's cool" Dex grinned and Natalie grimes back. The was an awkward moment of silence between the two, save Sophie struggling against a forgotten Biana and Linh. Sophie noticed but shoved it aside for now, taking the distraction as an invitation to escaped she quickly jerked her arm away from Biana(who had an iron grip) and tugged away from Linh(who was looser) and leaped through the opening. Dex helped pull her free.

"Oh, so now you help me!" She said slightly out of breath.

"I don't really want to be on you bad side" Dex explained quickly and soon it was Dex and Sophie, back to back, against a dog eat dog world of glitter, pink, and rainbows. Nat attacked Dex pulling and pleading, batting her eyes innocently, and the sad part is she looked so good and sweet Dex was almost compelled to go with her. Sophie seemed to have sensed this as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up onto the cushioned chair he had previously been sitting on. Sophie had now taken off one of her gloves and attempted to swat away the advances of eyeshadow and perfume and Dex was simply trying to stay on as Nat tugged both of his arm.

"Back, sirens!" Sophie declared, brandishing her glove and smiling at her own joke. Dex laughed at the accurate description and the girls giggled, Linh made a little mermaid out of water using the moisture in the air. Seeing the water trick as an opportunity to slip away she attempted to slide his arms out but suddenly, to get better grip Natalie intertwined their fingers. Dex flushed once more not expecting the quick tug that sent him over the side of the chair and on top of Natalie. They lay, natalie pinned to the ground, shocked for a second gazing at each other with wide eye. Linhs water plopped to the floor and all eyes we on them. Dex flushed harder if that was possible and Natalie burst out laughing making Dex laugh too. This seemed to snap Sophie out of her daze and she quickly pushed Dex off of her sister.

"A- Natalie, are you okay?!" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking." Dex grumbled as he got up rubbing his elbow.

"Sorry." Sophie shrugged as she helped Natalie up.

Sophie did not look remotely sorry.

Nat and Dex made quick eye contact for a second and Dex blushed again and surprisingly so did Natalie. Sophie squinted at the two suspiciously and Linh and Biana who had been watching from afar looked smugly at each other. They all stood awkwardly there for about a minute before the door slammed open breaking the silence and the tension.

"Alright losers let's go." Said keefe ((AN/ He would never do this but I would sorry))strolling in hopeful that maybe the girls had given Sophie a makeover. "We've given you enough time to do-" he paused walking in on the awkward scene which included two very red 14 year olds, two victorious looking girls, and a very confused looking Sophie Foster. Well there's no surprise. For a very intelligent girls Sophie was frustratingly oblivious. Keefe had barely been in the room for five seconds and he had already figured out that something had happened between Dex and Sophie's sister (at least he won't be pining for Sophie anymore) and Linh and Biana had probably placed bets (smirked as Biana went and handed Linh a blue handbag). Finally, Sophie was still confused. She hopeless. He thought. He broke the silence again as both Fitz and Tam filled him in.

"Wow." Tam said, staying whelmed as ever. He walked a bit closer to his sister, his shadow overlapping her body. She would no doubt fill him in later.

"What the heck did you guys do!" Fitz implored a little shocked at the messy (demolished more like it) room.

"Nothing much" Biana states grinning.

"Base quest you said?" Linh suggested innocently.

Fitz looked confused as well. "No, w-"

"Brilliant idea!" Biana supplies, enough enthusiasm for the rest of them.

"What's base quest?"

"A game!" Biana said. Dex can explained the rules she said winking at the previously mentioned boy. He blushed and started explaining the rules quietly while Nat smiled never taking her eyes off him or missing a beat. Hm, Biana thought, maybe I should be a matchmaker.

"Great!" Keefe jumped in.

"Alright" Tam conceded easily glancing at Biana. A smile quirked at the edge of his mouth. He was secretly amazing at this game. His smile wavered when he remembered Sophie was there. Don't get him wrong, he liked Sophie a lot and enjoyed her presence but she put even him to shame in basequest.

"You in?" sophie asked her sister as they returned to the circle

She nodded and smiled at Dex again Who smiled back oblivious to prying eyes.

Nat grabbed Sophie by the hand and they all walked out together. "Dibs on Sophie's team!" Keefe said linking arms with she on her other side. "Team foster Keefe, LETS GO!" Used to his antics, Sophie started to pull away but Nat. Sensing what was going on whispered "don't" so quietly it was almost inaudible. Sophie tended a bit, but listened, keeping their arms locked. Keefe blushed, not because he had heard(he hadn't) but because she hadn't pulled away. She stayed. He shoved his other hand into his pocket and when he looked at Sophie again, she was also blushed but still wrapped tightly around his arm. Keefe smiled. Not his signature Keefe smirk a mischievous grin but a small content smile. Probably one of the most genuine he'd had in a while as butterflies erupted inside him. Sophie was looking at the ground but she was smiling too, just a little bit. Natalie was wearing a familiar smirk, the same smirk that had been on keefes face a thousand times before. The smirk that came when he was planning something and when he had discovered something interesting that usually led to no good. It was right then, as fast as lightning when Natalie swiftly let go of her sister and ran catch up with Biana Tam and Dex. He blushed darker and the he looked at a pink Sophie and found she was looking back up at him. She was a bit taller that he was used to because she'd had a growth spurt as of late so their noses were about 2 inches apart. Keefe felt his cheeks heat profusely and he silently cursed himself for pulling a Dex. The butterflies in his stomach pulled out machine guns. He was psyching himself up to do something when there came a call from behind. "Yo Sencen! If your face was any redder I'd think it was a tomato!" Tam yelled, trailing a little bit farther behind Linh and Fitz. Linh had a dangerous look on her face and she punch his arm hard. Keefe dropped his arm from Sophie and tensed. He was going to KILL that boy. "Bangs boy, If your clothes were any darker is think I was looking at your soul!"

"Thats the po-! Agh!" He attempted to retort but was silenced by another punch from Linh. Sophie turned back around walking a little further away from Keefe than before, afraid to initiate any more. She had enjoyed the warmth his arm was giving her, the way he had seemed anchored, the way she had. The butterflies in Keefe stomach may have had machine guns but Sophie's had bazookas and hand grenades or maybe that was just the thumping of her heart which to her had seemed audible to Biana who was leading the line. The had shared a moment and searching his ice blue eyes she found the vulnerable honest Keefe sencen that she knew and that had only been revealed sparingly to few. She was happy to be let in, to be exposed and let into that side of him. The side he feared to show anybody else. Not Fitz, not Biana, not Della or Alden both of which had practically raised him. DEFINITELY not his father or mother. Mother. Sophie had stood by him and comforted him unwaveringly throughout the entire ordeal and somehow he trusted that she would through the rest. 'How' Sophie thought, 'how could he trust in her that much? Do… do I like him?' She thought collecting her thought finally approaching the dreaded subject. The butterflies in her stomach intensified to answer. 'But Fitz' the butterflies calmed slightly but didn't come to and end. 'This is ridiculous' she scolded herself, 'you just got amy back and you're thinking about this? How selfish can you get?' She walked next to a quiet, untaunting Keefe who walked quietly thinking about what he had done wrong.

Soon after Sophie doesn't let go, Fitz pov

"You know, if you glare any harder you're going to pop a vein." Linh said smiling sadly. They were out of earshot of both Tam and Keefe and Sophie.

Fitz sighs and relents. "It's just… why does it have to be her? Biana liked him. Why didn't he like her?"

"Are you jealous?" Linh questioned soothingly.

"To be honest, yes." He doesn't know why but she felt he could open up to Linh, trust her. "I.. I've liked her for a while now. Shes different. She's talented, smart, sweet, funny and beautiful. She's so brave and selfless. She… she's isn't fake, she's modest she's more than she thinks. She last helped my dad, helped me. She's my cognate." He finishes twisting a thumb ring. Linh looked as

Though she might cry. Fitz is so wrapped up in His emotions that he doesn't notice.

She takes a deep shaky breath.

"Well, if she doesn't reciprocate your emotions youll be able to find someone new. You're Fitz vacker, girls at the school would kill to be with you."

"Not really. They hardly know me they just think I look pretty."

"Well you do." Linh muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! I mean- surely there's someone who comes close?"

"Well there is this one.."

"Perfect!" Linh said putting on a dazzling smile.

"She's all the things I like about Sophie.. yet different… in a good way."

"Well?"

They stare at each other for a moment. Fitz looks like he about to confess but

"I don't think she likes me."

UGH. As much as she like him, Fitz vacker could be infuriating. Ok, subtle isn't working. I'll have to confess directly. When? Now? No! Ok. Soon. Linh but her lip and gave him a comforting pat. Tam trailed behind rolling his eyes. JEEZ everyone here was devastatingly oblivious. Natalie and Dex like each other. Boom. Big surprise. Linh obviously likes the vacker boy and he may be hung up on Sophie but he's seen the way he looks at his sister. Done. Problem solved. The trouble comes when sencen comes in. Man that boy got on his nerves. He likes foster who like both him and Fitz but if Fitz is with Linh then naturally they should get together. But then there's Biana. Biana. Biana would be distraught at her best friend and long time crush getting together. Obliterated. She'd need a friend to cry on. She wouldn't go to Sophie. Ha sighed. She wouldn't go to him. She'd go to Linh. Sweet Linh. Maybe he could initiate a close friendship then. Maybe it could become more. No. That would be wrong. When she's at he weakest? No. Maybe after. He could wait. He would wait. Hopeless? Maybe. He didn't care. She was the first person he'd ever felt this way about. But with Linh picking up Bianas pieces and maintaining her relationship with Fitz Tam would be alone. The alone he had felt when he had heard Linh was going to exillium. The kind he had felt before he'd decided to go. He'd never truly been alone. He'd always had Linh but with her gone, where does he stand?

A few minutes later the teams were set up and they were just about to split up to head to base when Dex said "wait!" Everyone looked at him. "Should Sophie be allowed to enhance your powers?" Everyone stared at him. "Maybe enhancing their natural abilities is an unfair advantage?"

"Unfair advantage? We get to use our talents, that's the rule!" Keefe said, surprised at his own anger. Sophie put a hand on his shoulder. "Keefe." He relented and Fitz looked away.

"Yeah, sorry it was a stupid idea. I'm sorry." Dex said quickly rubbing the back of his neck.

"No Dex you're right I won't use it." Sophie said smiling to comfort her best friend.

It's okay Keefe, she transmitted

Is it? He thought

Yes. She replied hand still on his shoulder. She quickly retracted when she remembered.

Oh I'm sorry! I didn't ask. She sent sheepishly.

"It's okay" he said out loud smiling. " you don't have to ask for that." He winked and she blushed and they were suddenly aware of everyone staring.

" Uhh"Sophie said, scrambling for something.

"What was that!?" Natalie asked in awe.

"Um, I can transmit messages to people's minds. But unless they're also a telepath," she glanced at Fitz, "I have to go into their mind to hear a response."

"Freaky…" Natalie said before panicking slightly, "but in a cool way! Like, that's so cool."

"For humans I can hear thoughts. You're quite loud."

"Wait, you can hear my thoughts?" Her eyes widened and she ran her fingers through her curled hair self consciously

"Not right now! Or over long distance. I'm blocking it right now so."

"Oh okay." Natalie sighed in relief. She looks at Fitz. He put his hands up. "Trust me I have enough teenage girls yelling at me." Biana hmphed.

"Ok, lets go!" Tam said antsy to start.

"Ok!" Biana said grinning. "TEAMS! TO BASES!" She shouted triumphantly. Linh Fitz Keefe and Sophie walked to their base which happened to be a time rock island (as if it would qualify) Nat too far into the lake. Dex Natalie Biana and Tam stroll to there's which happened to be o

In a tree to plan game in five minutes Sophie transmitted.

As it turned out, Natalie was a brilliant strategist. She know how people thought. That's how she was always so popular.

"Got it? It's been about five minutes, go" she asked as the nodded. She and Biana stayed back as the two boys ran ahead to find the opposing teams base.

Dex pov

They had to be quick, as Sophie probably already had their location. Fortunately, it was quick. Unfortunately it was in a lake. THE FRICKING LAKE. Linh stood on the rock as guard. Sophie no doubt was hid behind a tree somewhere. Ok calm down, dex, follow the plan. Natalie's brilliant plan. Natalie… no! Focus. Tam grabbed his forearm pulling him slightly deeper into the bushes. Tam shadow whispered to Dex

'Ok go around the side of the lake, near the bushes. I'll cover you. I'll go the opposite side and distract her.' He said, review the plan. Dex felt a shiver pass through him. He nodded. 'Sorry, but you're going to have to swim for it.' Dex looked uneasy but nodded again anyway.

'Execute!' Said Tam and off they went, Tam melting into the shadows.)

Biana pov.

Back at the tree, Biana stood invisible, guarding. She had to quickly shush Nat from freaking out by promising to show he more later. She held as long as she could, about 3 minutes before blinking again. She wa impressed by Natalie. Her plan was genius. There they stood waiting for an attack. Sophie had no doubt told the boy who would most likely be the attackers that she was guarding but she never told them her exact location. She blinked.

"CHARGE!" Yelled a voice. Fitz came at her and Keefe at Natalie just as suspected. Fitz skirted for a second as Biana charged right back. She couldn't outrun him but she could tire him. Fitz tried to fake her out but Biana anticipated and tripped him she jumped on top and pinned hunt.

"Tag." She said simply with a smirk. She turned quickly turning back to Natalie and Keefe to help but found Nat was holding her own. Nevertheless, Biana ran to help and as Keefe go close but tripped and was tagged by Nat.

"Yes!" She shouted and was given a high five by Biana. Biana helped Keefe up and blushed a bit as their hands touched. "Nicely done" he said glumly to Natalie. "Good for your first at least."

"Is that a challenge sencen?" She retorted. He could feel defiance radiating off of her in waves. Defiance and amusement that is.

"You're on!" He said shaking her hand. Fitz laughed "between the two of you let's just hope this place isn't destroyed by sundown." Nat scoffed.

"Whatever, Fitzroy, you're just jealous."

Fitz didn't know exactly what he was supposed to be jealous of but laughed along anyway.

Tam pov

I covered dizznee as we made our way to the opposite side of the lake. It was a bit if a strain from far away but not bad. A little further was a shadowy bush. I cause the shadows to move a bit, catch linhs eye. She clears a path in the water and runs over and I see Sophie is already on this side also jogging over. He charges, making a huge racket and quickly tags Linh on the back. She looks affronted but then smiles when he whispers 'it's how you play the game, linny!' He's smiling, a real smile , a genuine one. Sophie attacks, and soon they're a swirl of lunges and dodges. This tired Sophie out. Tam really was good at this game.

Dex pov

As soon Ashe see Linh step out of the lake I take my shirt off. I keep my pants on cuz duh Sophie Biana Linh and Natalie. Natalie… no! Focus! He gets it and tries to glide through the cold water as fast as he can. He's about halfway when Sophie spots him.

"No!" She yells Tam looks and she tags him while he's distracted. She doesn't have time to bask as she's now running towards the lake. She uses telekinesis to shove th water as it and go sprinting after Dex. It took a lot of mental energy for the water but she used any excess she had to channel. Dex was channeling too, but he wasn't an extraordinary swimmer. It was a race against time. Then from behind he heard a shout. "Go dex!" Natalie and Biana were cheering him on they had came to watch the finale. Tam was still sulking because he had lost.

"Go Soph!" Fitz yelled. She went a bit faster too but not as fast as Dex.

She shakily jumped onto the rock using levitation. She reached to tag dexs bare back and she did. Less than a second after he had grabbed the flag. She lost he balance and fell into the water.

"Woohoo!" dex whoope, .shaking the flag victoriously as he went to stand on the rock.

"You okay?" He asked with a laugh to Sophie who was sitting panting from exhaustion.

"Yeah…. just.. out of .. breath. Good.. job." Dex gave a toothy smile, his dimples showing nicely Tam and Linh had already walked to the other side with the others (save Fitz who ran to get towels) . They were cheering and Linh cleared a path in the water for them. Not that it mattered. They were both soaked.

"You just got OWNED!" Nat spat triumphantly to Keefe, jumping. Keefe smiled. "More like Sophie. Did you see her fall in? That was great!" He laughed, patting Sophie's back. "Whatever." Sophie muttered, cheeks heating up. Dex shrugged. "I guess Sophie's always been falling for me." He said confidently before blushing and rubbing the back of his ne like he did when he was pause for a second, shocked that Dex would make such a Keefe b they all burst out laughing. Natalie, who was standing next to Dex and who seemed to just notice that Dex was shirtless, blushed eyed his chest. She sighed. The two made eye contact and gazed. Wow. How romantic. Sophie, finally catching on gently shoved her sister into him.

"Oh! Sorry!" He said when they had collided. "Now you're wet too." It was getting dark. Fits got back and handed each Sophie and Dex a towel. Dex tucked or. Under his arm and wrapped the other one around Natalie's shoulders.

"Thanks." She said, looking up at him.

"No problem." He grinned. The inched closer.

"Come on, we're going inside!" Keefe called. The reluctantly walked side by side back up to the house.

 **NEXT TIME: sleepover! The kids end up talking to tiergan about Nat and relationships develop!**

 **Lmao I forgot how base quest works sorry. Heere's (WiNk WoNk) a long one! Wow almost nothing happened in this great. Lol idk why but I got really into thE Dex Amy ship this time. I love it now and not even Shannon messenger can say otherwise. But goddam that was a good idea.**

 **PLEASE READ: to be clear Tam saying he liked Sophie was purely platonic! My ships in this are;**

 **(Main) Sophie/Keefe, Linh/Fitz, Natalie/Dex**

 **(Mentioned) Dex/Sophie, Fitz/Sophie, Biana/Keefe**

 **Idk what I'm going to do about Tam and Biana TELL ME PLS YAY OR NAY IN COMMENTS THANK YOU. I also really love being Dex so if you want more of him that's wonderful and if u want me to dial down on the Natalie Dex ship tell me and if you have a good ship name cuz Natalie Dex is annoying to write.**

 **I WRITE THE DESCRIPTION LAST SO I JUST WROTE THE LAST PART OF THE STORY AND I THINK I'MA MAKE THEM KISS SORRY I SHIP IT ITS HAPPENING. I THOUGHT IT COULD WAIT IT CANT LOOK FORWARD TO IT**

 **Ok see ya soon! (Probably not let's be honest)**

 **CALLIE**

 **OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**TEAM SOPHIE said: yay! You're back :) I missed you!**

 **YAY! Thanks that made me happy and makes me almost want to stop being a lazy shit but tbh it's probs gonna happen again so. I promise!**

 **I also just realized a giant plot hole that Sophie's friends (save Fitz) all speak little to no English. Sorry but I chose to ignore this because I'm a lazy piece of crap. I might fix it later.**

The walked inside and came face to face with Alden, Tiergan, (as granite) and blur. Tiergan winced for a moment when Natalie walked in. His face quickly eased and he smiled. "Are you Amy?"

"Natalie." She corrected quickly.

"How much do you remember about being Amy?"

"Not much. It hurts when I try. I remember Sophie, mr forkle," the entire room winced, "school, Friends. Mom and dad." Her voice was hollow and suddenly Sophie was at her side squeezing her hand. She didn't even blush when Dex grabbed the other. It calmed her. Nat felt tears run down her cheeks. The magic and fun of the night had vanished. She heard her voice shake which made her want to sob more but asked, "what's happening and who are you please." That right. Natalie hadn't see granite or blur before. But she didn't ask. All she cared about were her parents.

"We don't quite know yet." He said honestly. "Yet. Right now, we need to get you somewhere safe. Blur, please tell lur and Mitya to be ready to g-"

"I am safe." Dexs grip tightened as if they might try to rip her away.

"Maybe it's best our we let her stay the night?" Alden asked, gently. We have PLENTY of security."

Tiergan sighed. "Fine." He concedes. I'll be back around noon tomorrow."they bid and the girls zoo upstairs to grab some stuff. They'd all be sleeping in the vackers large living room. She was about to follow the rest of the girls in when she paused. 'What if they wipe her mind again' she thought terrified, arms wrapped tightly around herself. She massaged the knot under her ribs adding more worry and fear. She was in the verge of a panic attack and she tried to take deep breaths.

"Sophie are you okay?" A voice called. Fitz

She sighed as he came into sight.

"Yeah… I'm just scared."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. He pointed to his thumb rings. "You're going eventually anyway, so why wait?" He smiles warmly.

"It's just-"

"Sophie!" A voice called from inside Bianas room. It was Linh.

'Tell you later' she transmitted seeing him nod before she turned into the room. They were all carrying sleeping bags and Natalie was getting dressed on some pajamas Biana had lent her.

"Your parents sent you some stud Linh said gesturing to a familiar backpack and sleeping bag that was sitting next to her.

Sophie thanked her and grabbed, going to change behind to curtain. She unzipped the bag and found a note tied to Ella.

Have a wonderful time!

-Edaline

Sophie smiled and flipped it over and found another note, unsigned, but no doubt from Grady.

Don't sleep in the same room as that boy!

She shrugged. She grabbed her pjs and changed quickly grabbing Ella before going to hang out with her friends while Biana did her night routine.

"I'm bored, let's go hang with the boys!" Natalie said, dramatically draped over the couch. Biana turned around, some kind of cream covering her face.

"Not until I'm done!"

"ugghhhh…"

"Whatever, you just want to do De-ex"

Nat coughed and flushed as she sat up.

"No I don't !"

"Okay, sure." Linh put in.

"What?" She looked at Sophie, desperate for support.

"Nat, I love you, but your crush is painfully obvious."

"Ugh!" She said covering her face as the ones around her smirked. "Do you think he likes me back?" She asked tentatively peeking through.

"Of course!" Linh said.

"You're not just saying that?"

"No!" Biana said walking back in, face kit rinses and practically glowing. "And you WILL CONFESS. I compel you." She shrugged as if that was the final say. Natalie's eyebrows furrowed as she thought. She had no doubt that she like Dex. I mean he was smart, sweet, funny, friends with her sister. And, mention absolutely adorable! He was one of the hottest people she had ever seen, girls included. Except Beyoncé. But still pretty high. Now that she thought about it, everyone here was insanely good looking all of them! Way better looking than anyone with the humans. She was usually pretty confident, but damn she felt ugly around them. She looked at her sister with her blonde hair. Even she was really pretty! I mean, Natalie had never noticed before and now that she was remembering more and more of her past life she was a terrible sister. She'd have to apologize one day. She was just as beautiful the same. Except her eyes. Thinking back, everyone she had seen had had blue eyes.

"Sophie," she asked, "why does everyone have blue eyes?" Sophie laughed.

"I guess I forgot to explain! All elves have blue eyes, except for me. I was genetically modified so I have extra powers it a side effect was my eye color." She finished, a little self-conscious.

Natalie's eyes widened. "You were genetically modified?" Sophie looked uncomfortable.

"We can talk about that later." She said. "How did you guys never notice Natalie's eyes?"

Biana laughed. "What do you mean? She has.. HOLY CRAP SHE HAS GREEN EYES!"

"WAIT, REALLY?" Linh said, getting a look at nats face. Sophie jumped in. "Welcome to my world" she said to Natalie quickly before pushing the others away. "Alright, back off she's not an animal in a zoo."

Natalie sighed. "Happened all the time to me."

"Wait this isn't normal?! Do you think dex'll think I'm a freak!?"

"Nah, he thought mine were cool."

OOOooooOOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOooO

Dex noticed Natalie has green eyes. How could he not. He loved them.

 **Hey sorry this is boring I don't like the chapter very much it's really just a filler.**

 **Granite is tiergan right? I'm sorry. And I forgot what color eyes Amy had and I thought green would be really good but then I realized probably should have made that w bigger deal then. Tell me if I should change it.**

 **Don't expect my chapters to ever be as long as the last one unless I don't post for like a month. Also this was basically all I had planned so feel free to send ideas. : P**


	9. Chapter 9

**lol sry**

 **Darling01 said that everything in that chapter was right so that's pretty lit thanks brotato chip**

 **Booksaremylife said it was funny why thank you at least someone thinks I am. booksaremylife also said**

 **"Oh gosh this is so amazing! I love how long this chapter is and the awkwardness and I am still going to read this even though it isn't Sophitz! Natex? Dexalie? So cute together! I loved the description of the base quest game!" Agh thanks! I was really excited to do the basequest so I'm glad you like it! Thanks for continuing reading too! I don't find myself a particularly gifted writer so it's nice to hear otherwise! I live for the awkwardness as well and I think I I'm going to go with Dexalie? Natex sound weird to me like the name of a nose strip or something lol.**

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities asked (a long time ago sorry,didn't get the email) "Is Amy going to go to Foxfire with Sophie?" No she's not, she's a human so there's no way she could be admitted. I might someone like Sophie(or Dex lbh) teach her some stuff like about the stars or stuff. They also said "Aren't Dex and Amy (sorry. Natalie. I still call her Amy!) a few years apart in age? I know for Elves it doesn't matter, but it still seams kinda akward. You are doing a great job writing!"**

 **First off, thanks! I know it might seem cheesy but I'm genuinely happy when I hear comment like this! It's also totally cool that you call her Amy I just feel that maybe she wouldn't be comfortable with it until she got all of her memories back! And while Dex is older than her i think it isn't that awkward because it's only one or two years which is pretty common. She wasn't that much younger than Sophie, only one or two years and Dex is almost a year younger than Sophie by elvin standards so I imagine only about a 9 months-year difference.**

 **Side note: So I found Amy/Natalie's fandom wiki and I guessed right! She has green eyes!**

Dex grabbed his sleeping bag and waited for the other boys to finish with their stuff.

"Why do you think we'll do?" Fitz asked.

"...Sleep?" Tam suggested, confused.

"Well duh. What before that, bangs boy." Keefe answered.

"Well I'm up for anything as long as they don't change my hair again."

"Ha, you secretly loved it." Fitz said.

"Sure." With that they headed downstairs and found the girls waiting.

"And they say girls take forever." Linh commented.

They settled their sleeping bags in a circle. The order went Tam, Linh, Biana, Keefe(he smiled at himself for snatching up this spot), Sophie, Natalie, Dex(he hadn't meant to Biana shoved him and fell), and Fitz. He had reluctantly taken the last spot as he was too slow to get any of the other ones. He found himself between Tam and Dex. Tam as cool, but despite them becoming sort of friends they were still uneasy around each other. At least he was one away from Linh.

Sophie sat and looked at Fitz, puzzled.

You ok?

Fitz smiled. Yeah, but a little peeved about the seating.

Ha, sorry I'll rescue you next time.

Fitz's heart fluttered.

"Oh my GOD, you two could at least try to look less obvious!" Keefe said rolling his eyes.

"W-what?" Sophie asked, seeming nervous.

Keefe shook his head. "Telepaths and their telepathy."

"It's almost like they have a natural talent for it." Tam said from the distance.

"How dare they." Biana said blinking.

They all chuckled. "So what do you guys want to do?" Biana asked.

"Sleep?" Tam asked again. Biana laughed and Tam hid a smile.

"Cmon Tam, we weren't that reclusive!"

Tam raises his eyebrows. "Ok, you were."

They stayed up late, probably too late just talking. Things from school to the Neverseen and the black swan. They explained things to Natalie and laughed. Finally, well past midnight Alden came to them.

"Hey, kids, I think it's time to go to sleep we can hear you from our room."

"Ah, Alden, no need to be a buzz kill." Keefe complained.

"Yes I believe there is. Sleep."

Sophie apologized and they lied down in their sleeping bags and Fitz clapped so the lights dimmed. After most people went to sleep, Sophie was still awake. She didn't sleep much anymore. She sighed when suddenly a voice fills her head.

 _Sorry Sophie. I know it's a little late but can I enter your mind?_ Fitz voice asked. Sophie chuckles quietly.

 _Yes, of course._

 _How are you doing? You seems tense before._

 _I'm just... worried. About what comes next. I mean... There was a pause. Fitz they have our parents and I'm scared to death._ A tear falls down her cheek.

 _Hey_. Fitz calms her. _It'll be okay. Things always workout for us. We'll save them._

 _But Fitz what's stopping the Neverseen after that? We can't just send them back out to live with humans. They won't be safe.. I don't know if I could do it again._

 _Sophie. You are are strong. And crazy talented. And everyone in this room is going to help you. We won't let them take back your family. I don't think Dex would ever let them take your sister anyway._

Sophie had to laugh at that. _Yeah. Thanks Fitz. You're a good friend. Fitz heart may have broke a little there, but he didn't let that slow him down._

 _You too. See you tomorrow Sophie._

 _See you tomorrow._

With that Fitz left her mind and fell asleep but Sophie was still restless as she transmitted to keefe.

 _Hey_.

Keefe smiled in the dark. _Hey._

 _Did I wake you?_

 _Nah, I was wondering if you'd continue the old routine again._

 _Let's hope not._

 _Foster, you wound me, I'll have you know some would pay to talk to me every night._

 _Whatever. Is it okay if I continue?_

 _More than okay._

There was brief pause.

 _Sophie_. She tried not to flinch. He rarely used her name, especially in that tone.

 _When was the last time you slept?_

 _I... a long time._

 _Since he died?_ Sophie sucked in a breath.

 _Yeah._

 _You need to sleep Foster._

 _I know. And I will. But I can't afford to now. Jeez, you sound like Sandor, or Grady._

 _I'm serious. You can. You're no use when you're collapsing from exhaustion. Besides, it's not like you can do anything in this moment so I say it's a perfect opportunity to rest. Now I feel bad for these conversations._ Keefe smiled as Sophie hit him with a wave of worry. Calm down Foster, it was a joke.

 _Keefe, thanks for the concern but I really can't stop with you, and everyone I care about in danger._

 _It's amazing what one can withstand when they feel they must punish themselves._

Sophie's heart sped to hummingbird pace as it filled with sorrow. Keefe gasped at the sudden change of emotion. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over as she thought about what she had lost, her family, Calla, Mr. Forkle, her family again. They turned their head so they faced each other, barely seeing each other. Sophie saw just enough to see Keefe shocked face as a tear trickled down his cheek. He was breathing deeply.

 _Keefe! What's wrong?!_

 _I-I'm so s-sorry Foster. I didn't understand that's how you felt._

 _What do you mean?!_

 _Keefe smiled sadly. I can feel your emotions, remember?_

 _I'm sorry! I-I just-_

 _Calm down Foster, it's fine. I'm sorry I brought it up, I shouldn't have._ He thought quickly.

 _No, I mean... Thank you. I think I need to talk about it._

 _I'm glad._ He thought, taking her hand. She tried to pull away.

 _I don't want to make it worse. H_ e squeezed tighter and he felt a rush as her pain felt crystal clear, thanks to her enhancing ability.

 _You could never._

 _So how was your conversation with Fitz?_ Keefe thought, trying to change the subject and ignoring the blossoming jealousy and worry considering the emotional she was hitting him with.

 _How can you always tell I am?_

 _I don't really know. I guess i can just sense it. I also can feel your corresponding emotions._

 _Oh. Fine, I guess._

 _Yeah? Bet it can never compare with Team Foster-Keefe mental conversations._

 _I guess these are special in their own way._

 _Excuse me, is this not the highlight of your evening? Are you cheating on me? Is it Tam? He'll never have the hair I do, and you know it._

Sophie laughed quietly. _No, you dork._ Keefe grinned into the darkness. They were still facing each other, eyes locked. She blushed and her stomach did a barrel roll as she saw him try to disguise his thoughts of "Her eyes are so pretty."

 _Whoa there, Foster,_ he said clutching his stomach. _What'd you do, think about Valin?_

Sophie rolled her eyes.

 _No! I just... never mind!_ She yawned.

 _Ha! You're tired and you can't hide it from me, Foster._

 _Sleep is for the wea_ k.

Keefe sighed. _Sophie..._ There he goes again, using her name.

 _Alright, fine, I concede. I'll sleep._

 _Good_. Sophie was about to roll over and sever the connection before Keefe thought quickly,

 _Foster, you still there?_

 _Yes._ He scoots closer until their noses are about 2 inches apart. He squeezes her hand and his breath warms her cheeks.

 _Know, that no matter what, you can always come to me and trust me. Just talk to me Foster. Let me help you like you did me._

Sophie cheeks flared as they searched each other's eyes. Giving in to instinct, she pulls him into an awkward horizontal hug. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder as he his snaked around her waist to return the favor. He closes his eyes, savoring the embrace. They were pushing together tightly, probably too tight but neither of them minded.

 _Right back at you Sencen._

He sighed as they pulled apart before Sophie gave one last transmission.

 _Good night, Keefe._

 _Sweet dreams, Sophie Foster._

Soon after they fell asleep like that, much closer than before and fingers still intertwined.

The group awoke the next morning in significantly different positions than before. Tam was curled up in a fetal position (later receiving some taunts from Keefe) and Biana and Linh were basically spooning ("Biana is REALLY warm when she's asleep.") Fitz managed to work his way into the middle of the circle and his head was almost wedged between Keefe and Sophie's whose hand were still together. Sophie was now on her back and Keefe arm was lazily over her stomach on accident (they both GLOWED red.) Finally, Dex had seemed to have maneuvered his way out of his bag, his limbs spread out. Any seemed to be the only normal sleeper (Sophie knew she secretly kicked like it was the FIFA World Cup, not that she could injure anyone in the bag), though she did roll over Dexs arm. There was an awkward getting up ceremony and soon the bags were put away and Della walked in. "Breakfast, come on." Sophie sat at the large table between the Vacker siblings with Dex across from her sitting with Tam and Linh and Amy. They ate a yellow soupy thing that tasted oddly like waffles. Amy couldn't stop babbling. "WHAT. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE. ITS LIKE PRE-CHEWED WAFFLES." Sophie, who up to that pony was laughing groaned. "Natalie, don't ruin the gloop for me."

"BUT SOPHIE YOU DONT UNDERSTAND."

"Nat, I do! I was new here too." Everyone looked at the sisters strangely. none of them knew what a waffle was and was quite confused why they were freaking out over carmeera soup. (lol I tried to make up a word)

"What are waffles?" Keefe asked from the other side of Fitz.

"Better than pancakes." Natalie said nonchalantly from across from him as she shoveled the yellow waffle soup into her mouth.

"Yeah. Sure." Sophie said sarcastically. Natalie jumped to her feet and pointed we spoon dramatically at Sophie. "I will fight you in this Sophie!" She paused and clutched her head as she sat down. Dex shot her a worried look. "You okay." Natalie turned to Sophie. "Have we had this argument before?" She asked.

Sophie sighed, melancholy with memories. "Every time we had pancakes or waffles." There was a tense silence, before nat shook it off and smiled. "And?" She inquired.

"You conceded that pancakes were superior." Sophie shrugged.

"Lies!"

"You caught me."

"Don't ignore me, Foster, what's a waffle? And a pancake?" They girls tried to explain over their mush but it proves too difficult. After breakfast, they all went into Bianca's room, looking for something to do.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I really want a waffle or a pancake right now." Keefe said. Linh snorted. "I still can't get over the name."

"Yeah." Tam agreed. "Waffle just sounds weird."

"You sound weird." Natalie shot back.

"Ah," Sophie said, "I'm glad to see your sense of humor hasn't changed over time."

"Whatever, pancake lover." Nat spat, as if it were the worst insult she could think of.

"Well we have to try them." Biana said.

"Agreed." Says Fitz.

"Too bad you don't have the ingredients make them." Sophie said, wanting a pancake too.

"Well..." Dex says. "One of us can teleport."

"Who?!" Natalie says in astonishment.

"Dex, there is no way I'm teleporting us to the lost cities to buy pancake mix."

"You can?!" Any says to her sister in awe.

"Pwease?" Fitz tried.

"No way!"

"I suppose we don't need her to."

"What do you mean?" Linh asked.

"Um, when I was with the Neverseen, they had a lot of blue crystals. I may or may not have taken one when I escaped."

"What!" Fitz said pinching his best friends arm.

"We could go without her..." Keefe says, obviously teasing. And he reached into his pocket and stepped closer to dangle it in front of her. She stepped forward too, as if to issue a challenge. "You wouldn't dare!" She says. He takes another step and they're right up in each other's face. "Try me Foster." He returns breathily. Amy launches forward and takes Keefe hand.

"Let's go, Sencen!" A fire lit in Sophie and Dexs stomach, that Sophie could not describe. Keefe smirked. "Anyone else want to join?" Dex grabbed Natalie's and Biana grabbed his other hand, followed by Linh grabbed hers, so of course next to her was Tam. Fitz seems to have trouble, but he inevitably decided on going and grabbed Tams other hand.

"You too?! This is ridiculous!" Sophie said.

"This is ridiculous!" Natalie mimicked obnoxiously. "Come on, Soph!" Keefe held up the crystal.

"You don't know where you'll end up! They may not speak English!"

"If only we had a Polygot." Biana teased.

"I hate you all."

"Aww.." Keefe frowned, "You don't mean that."

Sophie sighed but just as they were about to disappear she reached out and grabbed Fitz's hand.

AGHHHH I LIVE FOR KEEFE

he..he.. oops I just realized that if Dex and Natalie go on to have a future that may not work out considering that elves live forever and don't visibly age past their 30s and Amy will eventually die at around 90 and leave Dex heartbroken. THIS POOR CHILD JESUS.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again booksaremylife for your comments! I enjoy fluff too, though I must disagree, waffles are better. How can you argue with built in syrup holders? If this changes your perspective of me, so be it. What's done is done. The blood has been spilled.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE said i was funny thanks.**

 **Btw I didn't include a "next on.." in the last one cuz I figured it was pretty self explanatory**

"You guys are insane!" Sophie said.

"Thanks." Keefe replied as he let go of Natalie's hand who made no move to free her other. Dex blushed but didn't pull away either as he dropped Biana's. The group had materialized in a small street in a big city. Various shops and apartments line the streets. Sophie took note of the several obscurers on the ground. She picked one up and backed up into an alley near where they appeared.

"Ok, lemme get this straight." Sophie said. "We are in this city where almost none of you can communicate or survive because you were craving breakfast?!"

"That seems like a perfectly normal reason to me." Biana said.

"Ugh, okay, whatever, just ditch the capes and the really elfy stuff. Dex, disguise our registry pendants." Dex got to work while Sophie paced, repeating "Sandor's gonna kill me!"

"Done." Dex said smiling when Natalie took his hand again.

"Nice job, nerd." She said.

"Thanks."

"Can we go before we get killed?" Tam asked.

"No we need to wait at least five more minutes."

"Why?" Fitz asked. Sandor appeared with Grizel and started rapidly marching towards them.

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster!" He whisper yelled in his squeaky voice.

"I swear to God Sandor, this was not my idea."

"How did they find us?" Linh asked.

"Sandor has trackers in all of my clothes."

"That's creepy." Natalie said.

"No." Sandor disagreed. "It's safety."

"Gigantor, my old friend," Keefe said sauntered up to the goblin. "We're just going to make pancakes!"

"And waffles." Linh added.

"Pancakes?" Sandor said confused.

"Waffles?" Grizel asked as well.

"Please Sandor." Dex asked. Sandor sighed.

"If I stop you now, you're just going to do this again so… fine. But I am coming with you."

"Okay, take the obscurer." Sophie said, handing him the orb. Despite not really needing to, Grizel got up close to "disguise" themselves.

"Ok. Dex and I'll go first to get some money."

"And me." Sandor grumbled.

"And me!" Amy added.

"Yeah me too!" Fitz said.

"No! I've said this before, you're all too pretty! You'll attract way too much attention!" Keefe leans on her shoulder.

"Aw, Foster, you flatter me." Unlike last time, she did push him off.

"Not everythings about you, Sencen." Natalie said.

"Elves are way better looking than humans." Sophie argued.

Nat nodded and crossed her arms. "I hate to agree, being human and all, but Sophie' right."

"I don't know, humans aren't ugly." Dex mumbled. Natalie blushes but doesn't say anything.

"Any way, we have to go. All of you stay here." Sandor and Sophie make their way to the mouth of the alley. Sophie turns around. "Dex!"

"Oh yeah, sorry!" He says rushing out to catch up.

About five minutes they returned with a wad of euros.

"So apparently, we're in the U.K. somewhere."

"Can we just hurry, please?" Sandor begs, ready to leave."

"Great, onward!" Keith shouts, parading to the front of the group.

It doesn't take long for the ten to find a grocery store. The elves were in awe.

"What is all this stuff?" Linh asked, walking by a large wall of chips.

"Junk food." Sophie replied, mentally running through the list of ingredients she would need. She led them to rye refrigerated aisle, the majority of them gagging as they saw the meat section.

"That is disgusting." Tam stated.

"Yeah, even I have to agree with Bangs Boy on this one, how could anyone eat an animal?"

Natalie and Sophie coughed but kept walking gathering eggs, milk, and butter into a cart.

"Natalie, are you alright with splitting up? It would go faster."

"Sure, what do we need?"

"You can get the sugar, flour, baking powder, and baking soda and I'll get the salt, vegetable oil, syrup and vanilla extract."

"Sounds lit."

"Don't ever say that again."

"Lit?" Keefe asked. "Is that like a bad word or something?"

"No… just. Don't. It's just as bad as bae."

"Bae?" Fitz wondered aloud. "What's that."

"It means 'before all else' and it's usually used for friends of your boyfriend of girlfriend."

"Oh." Linh said. Biana fingerguns at Sophie. "Waddup bae."

" What have I started?" Natalie cackles.

"May I remind ya that we are pressed for time?" Sandor says impatiently.

"Right." Natalie says. With her hand still in Dex's she hops over by Grizel. "We'll the miss lady goblin-"

"Grizel."

"-To go with us and.. tam and Linh." She looks at Sophie. "You do you, boo."

Sophie shakes her head but signals for the rest of her friends to follow as they collect supplies. Keefe tried to lean against a cardboard display, failing spectacularly as little plastic water bottles cascade after he knocks it over, receiving several dirty looks in the process. He smiles sheepishly and they all laugh. The elves are absolutely fascinated with mediocre things like twisty straws, canned beans, hand sanitizer, and glass jars of salsa. Sophie finds it endearing, and so did Sandor at first before he got annoyed at the distractions which started somewhere between smelling the spices and pressing the lever to release coffee beans.

"Wait I know this one!" Biana cried, pointing out the salt that Sophie had just added to her basket.

"Yeah, not all elven food is strictly bound to the lost cities."

"Can we get more stuff?!" Keefe asked, excited to try everything he saw starting with those coffee beans. They smelled so good.

"No way!" Sophie countered. "I already feel bad enough stealing this money, no more."

"Fiiiine." He says, but still tries to sneak a bottle of soda and a bag of Haribos into Sophie's basket. It doesn't work, though she is tempted. Sophie smiled quietly to herself as she saw Fitz lock up a candy wrapper off of the ground, remembering what he had told her about him collecting souvenirs. About two minutes later they pump into the others. They get in the self service line silently and swiftly buy the items, plus a waffle press. They were already getting too much attention with their weird clothes, they didn't need to be jabbering in gibberish too. Soon, they're out the door.

"Oh yeah!" Keefe yells.

"Miss Foster, I think it's time to go."

"I agree with Sandor." Tam says. "We don't want to be exposed for too long."

"We'll need two trips probably." Dex said.

They split into their shopping groups once more but with Biana and Linh switched and used the Vackers home crystal to travel back to Everglen.

"I still can't believe you guys did that." Sophie sighed.

"I still can't believe Gigantor let us!" Keefe said, punching the goblin in the arm before quickly retracting uttering a quiet "Ow."

"Not that it will ever be happening again." He squeaked.

"Aw, come on-"

"I wouldn't push my luck, Sencen." Grizel warns.

"Fair enough, now who's ready for waffles?" He says excitedly.

"And pancakes!" Nat adds as she grabs the plastic bag carrying their stuff and rushing downstairs. Sophie rolls her eyes and Fitz hefts the waffle iron boxes the follow her to the kitchen.

As the walk in they see that Natalie had already started to unpack the ingredients.

"Alright!" She says enthusiastically, "Split into teams! Team Waffles, and Team Despicable Spawn Of Satan." Sophie snorted. "I, of course will be on-"

"Satan's team? Accurate." Sophie remarks.

"What! Do you want to be on Team Pancakes?"

"I mean, the name needs tinkering but you're obviously the head of the second one."

Natalie huffs. "I came for a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now."

This leaves the sisters in laughter. It felt good. Better than old times. This of course just reminded Sophie of what's to come but she tucked that away for her three am worry session.

"Choose your side!" Natalie exclaims dramatically. The kids split, and Sophie's Team, creatively rechristened "Team Pancakes" consisted of Sophie (obviously), Keefe, Linh and Biana, leaving Dex, Nat, Tam and Fitz on the opposing.

They laughed, Biana and Fitz helping their teams get supplies. Linh and Dex were whisking in either side, Fitz and Sophie managing the hot stuff. Tam and Keefe measured the ingredients and Nat and Biana made sure everyone was doing their job correctly. Soon, each side had batter ready to pour, and it long after that they had steaming piles of breakfast food. Tam helped set the table and Keefe helped himself to the maple syrup, pouring way too much on his pancakes, but Sophie couldn't say she wouldn't do the same. After a huge loud wave of "oh my god this is amazing" and "what do humans put I this?" they were all silent save the sound of clicking silverware and chewing. After her pancakes were finished, Natalie began to lick the syrup off her plate. Sophie groaned. "I've said it before, I'll say it again; that's disgusting." Natalie looks her straight in the eye and licks all the way up it, mocking her. The Keefe joins in. "Aw Keefe, just because you do it doesn't make it any better!" She says.

"This syrup stuff is really good!" He says.

"Ugh, true.." Biana says, too dignified to lick her plate but runs her fork down it before licking that.

"A bit too sweet for me." Linh says. "But still delicious." Tam nods.

"Well I can't wait to try the pancakes." Fitz says, grabbing the last one off of the other team's plate.

"Hey!" Sophie says, taking the last waffle off theirs. Natalie runs to make more and Sophie gives her newly acquired waffle to Keefe to make more pancakes. They finish their second helpings and Natalie, in her most diplomatic voice says, "it is time to choose your side. Pancakes? Or waffles?! The choice is yours. Butifyouchoosepancakesyouredeadtome."

Sophie stands on her side of the room, her sister of the other. The take their sides. The first was Fitz, straight to Sophie's side and Dex and to the other. Tam joined Team Waffle and Linh to Pancake. Finally, the last two left were Biana and Keefe. They both struggled, but both conceded to waffle.

"Biana!" Sophie yelped.

"Keefe!" Said Fitz.

"Sorry bro." He shrugs. "Team Waffle." He gives Natalie high five and winks at Sophie. They talk for awhile, until eventually the gnomes come to clean up and they all end up helping because Natalie feels bad. No one minds though, they have fun with the sudsy water, getting mostly soaked and bubbles in most of their hair. They had just all made their way to the living room when Tam and Linh receive a message. They must go check on Prentice. The Black Swan still have them check on him and the old group and Natalie are left to their devices until they receive an alert that someone is entering the gates. Fitz walks outside and soon re-enters with a grim looking Tiergan.

"I have news on our… recent situation." He says.

 **Lol sorry you were warned**

 **Coming up: Mysterious business it's happening and Tiergan has big, controversial news concerning Natalie and Sophie's human parents. Natalie and Sophie have a bonding moment (I cradled you on my arms!)**

 **Only on Disney**


End file.
